narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Music
The anime, being a TV show that has lasted many seasons, has many opening and ending themes. These themes have been from original Japanese songs. The themes have been cut into at least 1:30 by TV Tokyo. The average usage for openings are around 25 episodes while for endings it can be up to 12 episodes save for the first two endings, Wind and Harmonia respectively. They are in order as shown: Japanese Version Naruto Openings #'R★O★C★K★S' (performed by Hound Dog) From episodes 1 to 25. (full song length: 4:52) # (performed by Asian Kung-Fu Generation) From episodes 26 to 53. (full song length: 4:02) # (performed by little by little) From episodes 54 to 77. (full song length: 4:00); the dub uses "Haruka Kanata" #'GO!!!' (performed by FLOW) From episodes 78 to 103. (full song length: 3:56) # (performed by ) From episodes 104 to 128. (full song length: 4:47) # (performed by Stance Punks) Lasts from episodes 129 to 153. (full song length: 3:33) # (performed by ) Lasts from episodes 154 to 178. (full song length: 4:07) #'Re:member' (performed by FLOW) Lasts from episodes 179 to 202. (full song length: 3:17) # (performed by Hearts Grow) Lasts from episodes 203 to 220. (full song length: 4:55) Naruto Endings # (performed by: ) Lasts from episodes 1 to 25. # (performed by: Rythem) Lasts from episodes 26 to 51. # (performed by: Orange Range) From episodes 52 to 64. # ALIVE' (performed by: ) From episodes 65 to 77. # (performed by: ) From episodes 78 to 89. # (performed by: TiA) From episodes 90 to 103. # (performed by: ) From episodes 104 to 115. # (performed by: ) From episodes 116 to 128. # (performed by: No Regret Life) From episodes 129 to 141. # (performed by: ) From episodes 142 to 153. # (performed by: ) From episodes 154 to 165. # (performed by: CHABA) From episodes 166 to 178. #'Yellow Moon' (performed by: ) From episodes 179 to 191. # (performed by: ) From episodes 192 to 202 # (performed by: SABOTEN) From episodes 203 to 220. Naruto Movies #'Home Sweet Home' (performed by "Yuki Isoya") in Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow #'Ding! Dong! Dang!' (performed by "Tube") in Naruto the Movie 2: Legend of the Stone of Gelel # (performed by "Maria") in Naruto the Movie 3: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom Shippūden Openings #'Hero's Come Back!!' (performed by nobodyknows+) From episodes 1 to 30. #'Distance' (performed by LONG SHOT PARTY) From episodes 31 to 53. # (performed by ) From episodes 54 to 77. #'Closer' (performed by Inoue Joe) From episode 78 to 102. #'Hotaru no Hikari' (performed by Ikimono-gakari) From episode 103 to 128. (full song length: 4:03) #'Sign' (performed by FLOW) From episode 129 to 153. (full song length: 3:56) #'Tōmei datta Sekai' (performed by Motohiro Hata) From episode 154 to 179. (full song length: 3:52) #'Diver' (performed by NICO Touches the Walls) From episode 180 - 205. #'Lovers' (performed by 7!!) From episodes 206 - Shippūden Endings # (performed by From episodes 1 to 18 (full song length: 4:55) # (performed by "Alüto") From episodes 19 to 30 (full song length: 4:52) # (performed by "little by little") From episodes 31 to 41 (full song length: 4:39) # (performed by "Masahiko Kondo (MATCHY) with QUESTION?") From episodes 42 to 53 # (performed by "SURFACE") From episode 54 to 63 #'Broken Youth' (performed by NICO Touches the Walls) From episode 64 to 77 (full song length: 4:52) #'Long Kiss Goodbye' (performed by Halicali) From episode 78 to 90 # (performed by Dev Parade) From episode 91 to 102 # (performed by '' Super Beaver'') From episodes 103 to 115 (full song length: 04:47) #'My Answer' (performed by Seamo) From episodes 116 to 128. (full song length: 04:02) # (performed by Kishidan) From episode 129 to 141. (full song length: 04:29) #'For You' (performed by Azu) From episode 142 to 153. # (performed by OreSkaBand) From episode 154 to 166. # (performed by supercell) From episode 167 to 179. #'U Can Do It!' (performed by DOMINO) From episode 180 to 192. # (performed by Aqua Timez) From episode 193 to 205 #'FREEDOM' (performed by ) From episode 206 - Shippūden Movies #'Lie-Lie-Lie' (performed by "DJ OZMA") in Naruto: Shippūden the Movie (full song length: 03:47) #'NO RAIN NO RAINBOW' (performed by ) in Naruto Shippūden 2: Bonds (full song length: 05:09) #'Dareka Ga' (performed by "Puffy AmiYumi") in Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire (full song length: 04:24) #'If' (performed by "Kana Nishino") in Naruto Shippūden 4: The Lost Tower (full song length: 04:42) English Version Naruto Opening # (performed by "Jeremy Sweet" and "Ian Nickus") From episode 1 to 52 # (performed by "Asian Kung-Fu Generation") From episode 53 to 77 # (performed by "FLOW") From episode 78 to 103 # (performed by ) From episode 104 to 128 # (performed by Stance Punks) From episodes 129 to 153 # (performed by ) From episodes 154 to 180 #'Re:member' (performed by FLOW) From episodes 181 to 203 # (performed by Hearts Grow) From episodes 204 to 220 Naruto Ending # (performed by "Jeremy Sweet and Ian Nickus") lasts from episodes 1 to 220 Shippūden Openings #Hero's Come Back!!' (performed by ''nobodyknows+) From episodes 1 to 30. #'Distance' (performed by LONG SHOT PARTY) From episodes 31 to 53. # (performed by ) From episodes 54 - Naruto Movies #'Never Give Up' (performed by "Jeremy A. Sweet" and "Ian C. Nickus") in Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow Albums Naruto: Best Hit Collection # R*O*C*K*S / HOUND DOG # Wind / Akeboshi # Haruka Kanata / Asian Kung-Fu Generation # Harmonia / RYTHEM # Kanashimi wo Yasashisa ni / little by little # Viva Rock ~Japanese Side~ / ORANGE RANGE # ALIVE / Raiko # GO!!! / FLOW # Ima Made Nandomo / The Massmissile Naruto: Best Hit Collection 2 # Ryuusei / TIA # Home Sweet Home / YUKI # Seishun Kyousoukyoku / Sambomaster # Mountain a Go Go Two / Captain Straydum # Hajimete Kimi to Shabetta / GAGAGA SP # NO BOY NO CRY / Stance Punks # Nakushita Kotoba / No Regret Life # Speed / Analog Fish # Ding! Dong! Dang! / TUBE # Namikaze Satellite / Snorkel # Soba ni Iru Kara / AMADORI # Parade / CHABA # Yellow Moon / Akeboshi NARUTO IN ROCK -The Very Best Hit Collection Instrumental Version- # GO!!! (original: FLOW) # Viva*Rock (original: ORANGE RANGE) # Seishun Kyousoukyoku (original: Sambomaster) # Ima Made Nandomo (original: The Massmissile) # Harmonia (original: RYTHEM) # Kanashimi wo Yasashisa ni (original: little by little) # Ding! Dong! Dang! (original: TUBE) # Home Sweet Home (original: YUKI) Video Game Soundtracks NARUTO: Konoha Spirits Original Game Soundtrack Composed by Kenji Tani, Makoto Suehiro, Tomohiko Sato, Showtaro Morikubo # Fighting Spirits (4:09) by Takeuchi (Naruto Uzumaki) # My Way of the Ninja (0:53) # Time of Departure (1:21) # Let's Fight!! (1:53) # Battle in the Wilderness (2:07) # Battle on the Lake (1:20) # A Fierce Fight Begins (3:11) # Decisive Battle (2:48) # Full Throttle Chakra (2:12) # Desperate Fight in the Castle Tower (3:08) # Puppet Army Assault (1:28) # Desperate Fight - Battle Against the Three Shirogane (2:46) # Take Down the Ultimate Puppet! (4:10) # Aiming for the New Land! (1:56) # Welcome to the Shinobi Shop (1:21) # Premonition (1:25) # Rest (1:17) # In Front of the Great Konoha Gate (2:50) # Suspicion Begets Suspicion (1:16) # Scheme (1:17) # Confrontation with a Crisis (1:21) # Theme of the Three Shirogane (1:07) # A Visit from Fate (1:22) # Fighting Spirits (Instrumental) (4:06) Naruto Narutimate Hero Best Sound Composed by Chikayo Fukuda # Naruto Heroic Record (0:56) # Beginning of the Way of the Ninja (1:37) # Survival Practice (1:29) # Kyuubi... Wakes Up! (0:38) # Naruto Uzumaki! (2:45) # Fallen in Snow (2:53) # Unmotivated Man (1:23) # The Bad Guy Behind the Scenes (1:05) # The Third Hokage (2:43) # Konoha on Fire (1:37) # True Power (0:46) # The Important One (3:28) # The Will of Fire (2:55) # "Akatsuki"... Invasion! (1:45) # Mysterious Attacker (2:01) # The Sharingan Successor (3:30) # Chidori's Roar! (0:40) # Hidden Feelings (1:40) # The Fifth Hokage (2:23) # To the One Who Succeeds to My Dreams (0:31) # Sasuke's Irritation (2:36) # Despair and Fear (1:33) # Solitary Ninja (1:19) # The Extreme Evil... Kimimaro (1:04) # Dance of the Kaguya Clan (2:17) # Konoha's Green Beast (1:16) # Big Debt (2:58) # Friends (1:48) # Naruto and Sasuke (3:01) # Light of Separation (1:24) # Determination and Desire (3:05) # To a New Era (5:29) # Battle to the Death...! (2:33) # The Dreadful..."Akatsuki" (2:12) # Tsunade's Battle (2:18) Naruto Shippūden Narutimate Accel Best Sound Composed by Chikayo Fukuda # Time of Reunion (2:44) # Tranquility and Reunion (1:51) # Dark Clouds Approach (1:36) # Kazekage Attacks (0:28) # Someone to Protect (2:13) # Those Who Embrace the Darkness (1:35) # Urgent Instructions (1:13) # Team Guy vs Kisame (0:52) # Mysterious Person and Rare Animal (2:23) # Itachi Uchiha (1:33) # Bloody Clash (2:48) # The Most Evil Puppeteer (1:33) # Sakura Dancing (2:05) # The One Who Howls Wildly (2:15) # Wish... Dancing in the Sky (2:04) # Hope (3:40) # Those in the Everlasting Darkness (1:12) # Ninja Art - Super Beasts Scroll (0:30) # Green Back (1:50) # The Great Evil Appears (1:21) # The Fourth Awakens (1:29) # Raging Beast (2:05) # Two Threatened People (2:21) # Harden Your Resolve (2:09) # Sasuke Uchiha (2:48) # Bonds (1:58) # Light and Darkness (3:28) # Tree Felling Village (2:48) # Sacrificial Girl (2:07) # Crystal Cave in Thick Darkness (2:16) # Great Shadow (1:48) # Confrontation with the Black Shadow (2:25) # Consolidating One's Bonds (2:00) # Fragment of Hope (1:12) # Awakening (2:24) # Under the Sunlit Trees (1:43) Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm Limited Edition Soundtrack Composed by Yasunori Ebina # Opening (1:30) # Main Title (0:31) # Big Fight with the Giant Toad (2:27) # Deadly Struggle (2:19) # The Ones to be Protected (2:05) # Sorrowful Eyes (2:11) # Sand Ripples in the Wind (2:23) # Dream and Determination (1:27) # Earth-shaking Matter (2:37) # Gentle Eyes (1:09) # The Roar in a Rain of Tears (2:25) # Crimson Spiral & Black Thunder (2:45) # The Back that Fades Away (2:20) # Light Never Goes Out (2:31) # Day of Departure (2:35) # Squad 7 (5:00) # The Curtain Opens (0:50) # Premonition (1:40) Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 - The Original Video Game Soundtrack Composed by Chikayo Fukuda # "Akatsuki" (2:00) # Battle In The Sand (2:34) # Sakura's Good Fight (2:37) # Eyes Like Cold Steel (1:51) # Acquaintance From Long Ago (3:22) # The Dying (3:58) # Paces Towards Death (3:28) # The Only Brother (1:56) # The Eye Of Rinne (2:03) # Lightless Struggle (2:59) # A Will Inherited (2:01) # He Who Howls And Rages (2:48) # White-Hot Battle At The Summit (2:36) # The Way To Peace (3:26) Original Soundtracks Naruto Original Soundtrack Composed by Toshiro Masuda. # R★O★C★K★S (by Hound Dog) # I Said I'm Naruto! # Nine-Tailed Demon Fox # Morning # Naruto's Daily Life # Nervous # The Rising Fighting Spirit # Sadness and Sorrow # Loneliness # Sakura's Theme # Kakashi's Theme # Sexiness # Go Go Naruto! # Evening # Glued State # Need To Be Strong # Bad Situation # Strong and Strike # Turn Over # Victory # Naruto Main Theme # Wind (by Akeboshi) Naruto Original Soundtrack II Composed by Toshiro Masuda. # Haruka Kanata (by Asian Kung-Fu Generation) # Daylight of Konoha # Confrontment # Evil # Sasuke's Theme # Survival Examination # Afternoon of Konoha # Fooling Mode # Konohamaru's Theme # It's the Training! # Gai's Theme # Hinata vs Neji # Orochimaru's Theme # Avenger Here # Orochimaru's Fight # Raikiri # Sasuke's Destiny # Alone # Harmonia (by Rythem) Naruto Original Soundtrack III Composed by Toshiro Masuda. # Beautiful Green Wild Beast # Sakura Season # Fake # A Crisis After Another # Rock Lee's Theme # Dance # Ultimate Secrets # I'll Do It Right! # Oh! Student and Teacher Affection # Avenger # Heavy Violence # Sarutobi # Hokage # Grief and Sorrow # Jiraiya's Theme # Ripple # Swaying Necklace # Bunta # Tea Country # Sneaking Nightmare # Fight of the Fifth # Hero # Those Who Inherit the Will of Fire Naruto: Snow Princess' Book of Ninja Arts Original Soundtrack Composed by Toshiro Masuda. # Legend of Konoha # Konoha Village's Sports Meet # Go Go Sports Meet # I Said That's Enough # Princess Gale's Big Adventure # Princess Gale!? Show Yourself # I'll Protect Her!! # Yukie Fujikaze # Premonition of a Snow Storm # Koyuki Kazahana # It's My Job # Actress - Yukie Fujikaze # Assault! # Defensive Stance # Evasion # After the Tragedy # Hexagon Crystal # I Will Never Give Up! # Wake Up! Transforming Fox # Happy End Naruto: The Illusionary Ruins at the Depths of the Earth Original Soundtrack Composed by Toshiro Masuda. # Sandstorm # Nerugui # The Great Capture Strategy # Battle Introduction # Ruins # Naruto vs Temujin # Two Great Men # Roving Fortress # An Old Dance # Camping # Distant Memories # Mr. Hyde # Caravan # Private Investigation # Audience # Lord of Ideals # Destruction # A Critical Situation! # Genjutsu # Gaara vs Ranke # Suna Bunshin # Hand of the Devil # Shikamaru vs Fugai # The Promise to a Dream # Noble Sacrifice # Kahiko's Plan # Mural # All-Out War # Light and Shadow # Legendary Strength # Hypocrite # Truth # Face of Evil # Despair # Ruler of Darkness # A Comrade's Support # An Extremely Deadly Technique # Out of Control # Temujin # Bonds # Siren of Hope Naruto: The Animal Riot of Crescent Moon Island Original Soundtrack Composed by Toshiro Masuda. # Beginning of the Adventure... # Wealth of Obesity # To Crescent Moon Island # Banquet Aboard Ship # A Storm is Coming # Hikaru and Chamu ~Exchange~ # Naruto and Hikaru ~Two Who Acknowledge Each Other~ # Forever Friends # Attack in the First Quarter # Composition of the Betrayal # Last Words # Naruto and Hikaru ~Hokage and King~ # Tough Fight in the Third Quarter ~Mutual Glare~ # Tough Fight in the Third Quarter ~Win in One Shot!?~ # Tough Fight in the Third Quarter ~Poisonous Fog~ # Tough Fight in the Third Quarter ~Damned Nine-Tailed Demon Fox Power~ # Minister of Evil - Shabadaba # Naruto and Hikaru ~Those we Care About~ # Gallows # Rematch under the New Moon ~Eyes within Eyes~ # Rematch under the New Moon ~Everyone's Battles~ # Rematch under the New Moon ~Critical Fight~ # Rematch under the New Moon ~Tough Fight~ # Promise ~Warrior of Konoha~ # Promise ~Hero of the Moon Country~ # Short Rest # Fate of the Deceased # Full Moon Victory! # At the End of the Adventure... Naruto Shippūden: Original Soundtrack Composed by Yasuharu Takanashi. # Shippūden (Time Duration 2:06) # Heaven-Shaking Event ("Douten") (Time Duration 3:03) # Homecoming ("Kikyō") # Experienced Many Battles ("Sengunbanba") (Time Duration: 1:51) # Lightning Speed ("Denkousekka") # Mission ("Ninmu") # Man of the World ("Utsusemi") # Departure to the Front Lines ("Shutsujin") # Anger ("Ikari") # Akatsuki # Scene of a Disaster ("Aikouhenno") # Jinchūriki # Loneliness # Nightfall # Hidden Will to Fight # Unparalleled Throughout History # Setting Sun # Emergence of Talents # Despair # Dark Clouds # Stalemate # Tragic # Confronting # Strangeness # Risking it All # Reverse Situation ("Keisei Gyakuten") # Companions # Hurricane Suite Naruto Shippūden the Movie Original Soundtrack Composed by Yasuharu Takanashi. # Response of Souls Song # Reincarnation # Night Attack # Will-o'-the-Wisp # Rogue # High Waves # Shrine Maiden # Tension # Moonlight Talk # Flight # Water Dragon # Winds and Clouds # Water Above Cut # Violent Fluctuation # Mineralization # Lightning Speed # Veritable Pandemonium # Big and Sudden Change # Hero # Head Wind # Light of a Firefly # Rain From a Cloudless Sky # Military Affairs Effigy # Autumn Light Chrysanthemum # Decisive Battle # Underground Spring # All Kinds of Spirits and Goblins # Wailing # Recollection # Determination # God's Will # Heaven-Shaking Event Naruto Shippūden: Bonds Original Soundtrack Composed by Yasuharu Takanashi. # Blue Rain # High Waves # Invasion # Choju Giga # Orochi # Moonlight # Afterglow # Hummingbird # Silhouette # Rage # Aviation City # Destruction Jutsu # Kandatsu # Despair # Transformation # Shennong # Guidepost # White Night # Flying Dragon # Thunderous Roar # Zero Tail # Dark Labyrinth # Dash # Muddy Stream # Thunder # Jet Black # Fate # Bonds # Snowflakes Naruto Shippūden: Original Soundtrack 2 Composed by Yasuharu Takanashi. # Rising Dragon ("Shouryuu") # Critical State ("Rinkai") # Crushing ("Gekiha") # Colourful Mist ("Saika") # Prophet ("Yogensha") # Hidan # Kakuzu # Crimson Flames ("Kouen") # Unkempt Hair ("Ranpatsu") # Burial ("Maisou") # White Clover ("Shirotsumekusa") # Wandering ("Hyouhaku") # Impregnable ("Nankoufuraku") # Foreboding Skies ("Shikkuu") # Trial ("Shiren") # Mind-Reading ("Dokushinjutsu") # Guren # Sunspot ("Kokuten") # The Scarlet Letter ("Himonji") # Courtesy ("Girei") # Red Rose ("Benibara") # Mountain Haze ("Yamagasumi") # Many Nights ("Sen'ya") # Hallucination ("Genshi") # The Rain Stops ("Shirobae") # Floating Dead Leaves ("Ochibabune") # Screaming God ("Narukami") # Early Summer Rain ("Samidare") Category:Songs